Superman La Serie Animada: La Propuesta De Ra's Al Ghul
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos del capitulo Legado. Talia aparace con una invitacion para el, su padre le quiere hacer una propuesta


Despues de los acontecimientos del capitulo Legado. Talia aparace con una invitacion para el, su padre le quiere hacer una propuesta

* * *

**Superman: La Propuesta De Ra's Al Ghul**

Personajes: Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El – Talia Al Ghul – Ra's Al Ghul – Martha Kent – Jonathan Kent

Hoy presentamos LA PROPUESTA

Días Después del Capitulo Legado. Es de Noche en la Ciudad de Metrópolis

Departamento de Clark Kent. En su habitación, Clark se encuentra dormido en la cama, se abre la ventada de su habitación y entra una mujer vestida de negro con el cabello castaño se le acerca a él, ella se sienta en la cama y le comienza a hablar

Hola cariño – dice la mujer, Clark poco a poco comienza a despertar. Ve a la mujer y abre muy grande los ojos al reconocerla

Talía – dice Clark, algo impresionado

Veo que me recuerdas – dice ella, con una gran sonrisa

Que haces aquí – pregunta Clark

Te vine a buscar, mi padre quiere hablar contigo – le responde ella

Que quiere – le pregunta Clark a Talía

Acompáñame, y lo sabrás – le dice ella

No puedo tengo cosas que hacer – le dice el después

Que, proteger a metrópolis. Ellos ya no te quieren desde que los traicionaste por Darkseid – le dice ella, lo mira

Bien, te voy acompañar – responde el, al final cediendo a la petición de la mujer. Clark sale de la cama en bóxers – como tengo...que ir vestido – pregunta el

No te preocupes, seguro que ya no querrás usar tu viejo uniforme así que pensamos en traerte un traje nuevo – respondió ella y le entrego un traje simple de color negro como el de ella

Clark se comienza a colocar el traje. Cuando tocaran la puerta principal

Quédate aquí, no te muevas – dijo el, el traje negro lo deja en el suelo y se viste como el Clark reportero. Hecho esto, se fue a ver quien toca a la puerta. Talía simplemente lo ve cuando el sale de la habitación

Mientras Clark abrió la puerta y ve que es Lois Lane

Lois – dijo Clark

Smallville, en donde has estado. Te hemos estado buscando – dijo ella, entrando al departamento

Yo estado aquí, he necesito tiempo para pensar – le responde el a Lois

Que sucede – pregunta ella, en eso se escucha una voz

Clark, vienes – es la voz de Talía. Ella lo llama, desde la habitación

Veo que haz estado ocupado, como en la secundaria. Nos vemos después Smallville – le dice Lois a Clark, ella se va, Clark cierra la puerta y se gira y ve detrás de el a Talía que entre sus manos tiene el traje negro

Por lo que recuerdo, esa Lois Lane te interesa verdad – le pregunta ella a el

Sí, nos vamos – dice el

Pero antes te tienes que cambiar – le responde ella

Claro – dice el, Ha Super velocidad le quita el traje negro de las manos y se cambia – en donde está tu padre

En el Hotel Plaza Metrópolis – le dice Talía, Clark la lleva en brazos y salen volando por la ventana

Hotel Plaza Metrópolis

En una habitación muy elegante se abre la ventana y entra Clark junto a Talía

Padre, lo he traido – dice Talía. Bajándose de los brazos de Clark, desde una de las habitaciones sale Ra's Al Ghul y detrás de el su guarda espalda Ubu

Ra's – dice Clark – no pensé volverlo a ver después de la ultima vez

Recordando eso, gracias por salvarnos – le dijo Ra's

Tuvieron suerte, Batman y yo ya nos habíamos ido pero decide volver si es que tenía suerte en esa ocasión – le respondió Clark – y veo que al robarme energía quedo bien

Si, hasta el momento no he tenido que ir a los pozos del Lázaro, desde aquella vez – le dijo Ra's

Qué bueno por usted, pero para que me ha mandado a llamar – le pregunta Clark a Ra's, ellos se miran

Creo que sabrás que mi hija está enamorada del señor detective es decir Bruce Wayne y yo pensaba que él podría ocupar mi lugar, cuando yo no estuviera. Pero…– le respondió Ra's

Pero – pregunto Clark

He decido. Que quiero que tu ocupes mi lugar en mi liga de asesinos, eso significa que quiero que seas mi heredero – le responde Ra's a Clark

Quieres que continúe tu trabajo, el que consiste el de matar al 90% de la humanidad…para liberar el planeta de sus pecados – dice Clark

Veo que sabe de mi plan, Kal-El – responde Ra's

Bruce me lo contó, pero no le parece en verdad eso una atrocidad – le dice Clark a Ra's

Ese es mi ideal - Ra's le dice a Clark

Como puede creer que yo voy acceder a eso, sabiendo que yo defiendo a la humanidad – le responde Clark

Sé muy bien que la humanidad te ha dado la espalda por un error a causa de Darkseid – le dice Ra's a Clark, acercándose a él. – Te doy mi imperio, mi legado pero por sobretodo la mano de mi hija Talía y con nuestra ayuda te volverás a levantar, que decides. Kal-El – termino de esto, Clark lo miro a el y después a Talía, quien le sonríe

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0, anteriormente Kal-K**

* * *

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
